


Video of "Podfic of "Faith," by teprometo" by anna_unfolding

by Qwent



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Porn Video, Video, Video Format: AVI, from podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwent/pseuds/Qwent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana likes to watch the slayer fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video of "Podfic of "Faith," by teprometo" by anna_unfolding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teprometo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/gifts), [anna_unfolding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Podfic of "Faith," by teprometo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/599679) by [anna_unfolding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/pseuds/anna_unfolding). 
  * Inspired by [Faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/471948) by [teprometo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo). 



> This is video based on the podfic of "Faith" by teprometo, made by anna_unfolding.
> 
> This is the first time I try this, and at the end I feel I needed to rush it a bit, or go insane.  
> Please tell me what worked and what not worked.

The video is in avi and you can find it here: [Link](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/g7vaj38plh9p2v8/faith.avi)


End file.
